


Memoirs of a New World

by Mimicatte



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicatte/pseuds/Mimicatte
Summary: These are the memoirs of one Midna Levesque, a Miqo'te Warrior of Light from Eorzea that has found herself in the New World.
Kudos: 2





	1. Volume One

**Author's Note:**

> These writings are from the perspective of my character Midna, showcasing her experiences in the universe of Capcom's Monster Hunter World. This first entry is meant to be brief, further additions will be more detailed as she explores this world. I would like to make aspecial note that throughout these chapters, there will be mention of original characters that belong to friends I have met and have had the privilege of writing with during my time roleplaying in this verse.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Scratched in barely legible text, the following journal entry reads:

It has been a few days since I woke up in this place, apparently called “the New World”, whatever that means. I can safely say I am no longer in Eorzea, and that this world is very peculiar. I cannot sense any Aether around me at all, making it difficult for my body to recover and regain my strength.

I fear that in this world, I am without my blessing, my Echo. I will have to rely on the humans of this world for my survival, which may prove to be a difficult task. Not for them, they seem to be quite the capable lot, if they all are like the one that rescued me after I awoke. No, I am sure my instinct to leap into danger first and ask questions later will make me a liability to them. I will have to apologize to them before I find my way home.

The leader here in this “Astera” place, he seems kind enough, given his offer to have his hunters and researchers working to find a way to send me home. It seems I am not the first being to make the journey here from Eorzea, I have been told there was an incident involving an Aetheryte crystal and a Behemoth causing them a great deal of problems, as well as a Moogle being the one to try to help them. Perhaps their researchers have some notes on the incident I can ask to see, it may help us find a clue to returning me home.

For now, I must leave this note here, I am being summoned to speak with the leader again. I hope to write more soon.

-Midna


	2. Volume Two

The following journal entry is in a more legible, unrushed handwriting:

I finally have returned to being able to write more. 

This world and the people here have kept me busy. Thankfully, my strength has mostly recovered and I am able to perform menial tasks around Astera. I have been assigned a Hunter to serve as a guardian during my stay here, seeing as I no longer have the ability to fight or protect myself. It is very strange, to say the least. Where once I was seen as a protector of the weak, it is now I who needs protecting.

The Hunter assigned to me, he is actually the one that found me after I arrived in this world. An older, sturdy and experienced man by the name of Raeth. Apparently he comes from the Third Fleet, as I have been told, though I know not what that means. I have spent most of my time with him so far, and he has taken it upon himself to teach me about this world. I must admit, so far the progress is slow.

Until told otherwise, I am only allowed outside of Astera to help gather various plants for the researchers with Raeth and his Palico partner Zip accompanying me. The Ancient Forest, where I was found, is the only place I have journeyed out to, though I hear stories of other varying regions I wish to see for myself someday. My instincts as an adventurer make it hard for me to listen, and my stubbornness has caused Raeth to have to rescue me from these monsters many times over. I sometimes have to wonder if he resents me for this.

At the very least, I have a room to shelter me, food to keep me fed, and new things to learn everyday. This will sustain me, I hope, until we are able to find a way to return me to Eorzea. There is still a war to be fought, and people that need me. I cannot just ignore my duty. I can only hope that my loss of powers is only due to this world, and that when I return I can take to the frontlines once more. After all, I am supposed to be the hero.

I will leave this here for today. We rise early each day and I must sleep so I do not fall behind.

-Midna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for this chapter go to my dear friend Moy for his character Raeth. Ocean Man forever blessed!


	3. Volume Three

The following journal entry reads:

It has been some time since I last wrote. In this time, I briefly was granted leave from Astera, though not by much choice. I might have snuck on one of the ships setting out to chase after a large monster named Fatalis. Raeth was among one of the many hunters sent to go slay it, and I admit I have a bit of an attachment to him now. Call it what you will, but I feel a lot better knowing he is around. I ended up only staying with the supplies and helping treat the injured where I could, that was the deal I had made with the leaders after arriving. I may not have magicks anymore, but I can still help treat wounds the old fashioned way. Gods know I had to do that to myself so many times.

Raeth certainly wasn’t happy when he returned and found me there, but I think he came around a bit after I helped tend to his injuries. Of course, I couldn’t hide that I had been worried about him. After spending so long a time with a person, I tend to care about their wellbeing. When we finally were able to return to the New World, I may have been a bit too scared to see him up and moving so soon, even going as far to try to force him back to bed myself. That failed miserably, to say the least, as he would be up and wandering about every day. 

I found myself confiding in his partner, Zip quite often too. Living here in this world without the strength and abilities I once had, it has made it hard for me to truly sit still without feeling like I have become a burden to these people. I don’t want to be indebted to them for too long, and I fear that the longer I stay as I am, the more I will become a burden. Perhaps, I will ask Raeth to teach me to use one of the weapons they make in this world, so I can at least defend myself should anything happen to him. I think I will after he recovers.

It seems I must leave this here for now, I am needed to help at the canteen.

-Midna


	4. Volume Four

The following journal entry reads:

It has been many months now that I have lived in this world, and as the time has gone on something strange has come to light. Several hunters have started to go missing, left on hunts and yet to return. Raeth, I have reason to believe, is among them. Recently I have started making notes of the places he would go on his hunts, he would tell me of the things he saw or fought when he returned. It has been several days since he left on this latest one, and no one has heard from him since. 

He was headed to the Rotten Vale. From what the researchers tell me, the Vale is known as a graveyard for monsters. I do not remember much of what they said occurs there, but calling it a graveyard is enough to have me worried. I have heard that a few hunters Raeth is close with reside in the other base of operations for the Commission, a place called Seliana. I will be seeing about making a trip up there myself shortly. From what I gather, Seliana is home to many of the most skilled hunters. I believe I should be safe there.

I am finding myself to be much more invested in this World than I first believed. I’m slowly growing more and more comfortable living here. I must admit not having to fight wars, defend others or even liberate countries has been quite the refreshing change. Coming to this world has given me a chance to relax and open my eyes to the possibilities I could be choosing for myself instead of endless fighting. Perhaps I will have to think more on my desire to return home.

I will have to come back to writing after I land in Seliana, it seems my time to set out has come.

-Midna


	5. Volume Five

On tear stained parchment, the following journal reads:

I have arrived in Seliana, which is scarily empty to my surprise. As the home to most of the elite hunters belonging to the Commission, I thought I would see more people. Thankfully, I was able to find one hunter who was also searching for Raeth, and I was able to tell him what I knew of Raeth’s disappearance. He even treated me to a meal, after having to make sure I wouldn’t try to follow after him on his search.

I’ve learned this hunter’s name is Jun, and like Raeth he comes from the Old World. A village called Yukumo apparently. He seems very quiet and stoic, definitely focused on his job. He seems like a very trustworthy ally to have, Raeth is very lucky. He was apparently also looking for someone named Maeka, another friend of Raeth’s as well. He believes she went after Raeth to find him herself. I am worried for the both of them now.

I have also now made acquaintances with the Fifth Fleet’s leader, a very very tall woman by the name of Kalidemois. Jun had asked her to talk with me and make sure I understood I could not go with them. I suppose he was worried I would try to secretly follow them and end up getting in the way. I do not blame them, if I were home I would be the first to rush off to someone’s rescue. But I know this is not my world, so I need to listen to those around me and let them handle things. 

Kali, while a bit strict with me, certainly has my trust. She asked me to hold onto her fleet badge until she and Jun return safely, a promise to me that they would return with Raeth and Maeka and the other hunters. I will have to be very careful with it, I fear things would not end well for me if I were to lose it. But until they do come back, I shall acquaint myself with this hub and the few hunters that are still around. Perhaps I will help with organizing first aid for those that need it when the hunters do return. It’s the least I can do to help now that I am here.

For now, I need to find a place to sleep. The long journey was rough and I need rest.

-Midna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Zero, Cree and Owl for the characters Jun, Maeka and Kali respectively. I'm glad I have been able to write with all of you.


End file.
